gameofthronesfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Game Of Thrones Wiki:Annat Språk
معلومات باللغة العربية أهلا بك مرحبا مرحبا بكم في لعبة من عروش ويكيا في السويدية وشكرا لتحرير الخاص بك على الموقع. يرجى ترك رسول على صفحة نقاشي اذا كنت بحاجة الى بعض المساعدة أو ردود الفعل العادل! وسأكون سعيدا جدا إذا كنت تقول لي لغة ساحرة كنت تفضل التواصل في (أنا لا أتكلم العربية، لذلك أنا فقط استخدام جوجل) وسيكون نحلة لطيف إذا كنت تقول لنا مكانك على الموقع. مع أرق الأمنيات K10rca12 فئة المستخدم الفنان، رسم وإضافة أعمال فنية مبرمج قالب، تحرير وإضافة قوالب الكاتب، تغيير وإضافة المواد تذكر أنك يمكن أن تنمو في الدولة إذا كنت جيدا Information på dansk Velkomst Hej! Velkommen til a i svensk og tak for din redigering på sitet. Indtal en budbringer på min diskussionsside, hvis du har brug for hjælp eller bare feedback! Jeg ville være meget glad, hvis du fortæller mig heks sprog, du foretrækker at kommunikere på (jeg taler ikke dansk, så jeg bare bruge google), og det ville bee rart, hvis du fortæller os din plads på sitet. Med venlig hilsen K10rca12 kategori af brugeren Artist, tegne og tilføje kunstværker Template programmer, redigere og tilføje skabeloner Writer, ændre og tilføje artikler Husk, at du kan vokse i staten, hvis du gør godt Information in Deutsch Willkommen hallo Willkommen im schwedischen a und danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite. Bitte hinterlasse eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite, falls du Hilfe oder Feedback brauchst! Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mir sagen würdest, in welcher Sprache du kommunizieren möchtest, und es wäre nett, wenn du uns deine zukünftige Position auf dieser Seite mitteilen könntest. Mit lieben Grüßen, K10rca12 Information in English Welcome Hi! Welcome to a in Swedish and thanks for your edit on the site. Please leave a messenger on my talk page if you need some help or just feedback! I would be very glad if you tell me witch language you prefer to communicate in and it would bee nice if you tell us your place on the site. With kindest regards K10rca12 category of user Artist, draw and add artworks Template programmer, Edit and add templates Writer, change and add articles Remember that you can grow in state if you do well Información en español Bienvenido Hola! Bienvenido a a en sueco y gracias por tu edición en el sitio. Por favor, deje un mensajero en mi página de discusión si necesita ayuda o información solo! Yo estaría muy contento si usted me dice idioma bruja prefiere comunicarse en (no hablo español, así que sólo tiene que utilizar Google) y sería abeja agradable si usted nos dice su lugar en el sitio. Saludos Cordiales K10rca12 categoría de usuarios Artist, dibujar y añadir obras de arte Template programmer, editar y añadir plantillas Whiter, cambiar y añadir artículos Recuerde que puede crecer en el estado si lo haces bien Upplýsingar á íslensku Velkomin Halló Velkominn á a í sænsku og takk fyrir breytinguna á staðnum. Vinsamlegast skilið sendiboða á spjallsíðu minni ef þú þarft aðstoð eða bara svar! Ég myndi vera mjög glaður ef þú segir mér norn tungumál þú vilt að hafa samskipti í (ég tala ekki íslensku, svo ég nota bara google) og það myndi bí gott ef þú segir okkur sæti þitt á síðuna. Með kindest kveðjur K10rca12 flokkur notanda Artist, teikna og bæta við listaverkum Template programmer, breyta og bæta sniðmát Whiter, breyta og bæta greinar Mundu að þú getur vaxið í ríki ef þú gerir vel Информация на русском языке Добро пожаловат Здравствуй Добро пожаловать в a на шведском и спасибо за ваши изменения на сайте. Пожалуйста, оставьте гонца на моей странице обсуждения, если вам нужна помощь или просто обратная связь! Я был бы очень рад, если вы скажете мне язык ведьма вы предпочитаете общаться (я не говорю по-русски, так что я просто использовать Google), и было бы хорошо, если пчелы вы сказать нам свое место на сайте. С наилучшими пожеланиями K10rca12 категория пользователей Artist, рисовать и добавить искусство Template programmer, редактировать и добавлять шаблоны Whiter, изменять и добавлять статьи Помните, что вы можете расти в состоянии, если вы хорошо делаете Information på svenska Välkommen Hej! Välkommen till a på svenska och tack för din ändring till sidan. Lämna ett meddelande på min diskussionssida om jag kan hjälpa till med något eller om du bara vill ha stöd! Jag skulle bli väldigt glad om du berättade för mig vilket språk du föredrar att kommunicera på och den skulle vara trevlig om du berättade om din fortsatta roll på sidan. Med vänliga hälsningar K10rca12 kategori av användare Artist, ritar och lägger till målningar och bilder Template programmer, redigerar och lägger till mallar Whiter, ändrar och lägger till artiklar Kom ihåg att du kan växa i status om du är flitig